After The Sunset
by Yellow Weed
Summary: Tentang Sasuke yang tinggal bersama iparnya. Tentang rasa dan pengorbanan. Crime dibubuhkan sedikit  RnR and Happy Read!
1. Chapter 1

After the Sunset

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah! Awal yang bagus untuk memulai cerita ini. Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berusia 28 tahun. Salam kenal yaa!

"Sakura rotimu hangus!"  
"ah iya…"nah yang itu adik iparku! Adik ipar? Semua pasti bertanya begitu kan? Hehe…dia adalah adik mendiang suamiku. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, sementara kakanya Itachi Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang janda dan…

"Kaa-san, Shou masih ngantuk…"ini anakku, Shou Uchiha. Usianya baru genap 4 tahun tapi dia sangat cerdas, hehe…benar-benar mirip ayahnya.

"Shou, kau-kan harus sekolah. Lagipula ini-kan hari pertamamu! Ayolah! Semagat! Nanti Kaa-san antar deh!"  
"kalau Tou-san?"  
"hn?"  
"Tou-san juga mau antar Shou deh! Iyakan Tou-san?"  
"hn?"  
"Tou-san."  
"ya. Tou-san antar!"selama ini Sasuke-lah yang berpura-pura menjadi ayah Shou. Yah walaupun Shou tau ayah kandungnya sudah tiada tapi dia tetap saja mengaggap Tou-sannya adalah Sasuke. Dasar anak kecil.

"Sakura, nanti sepulang kantor aku ingin bicara denganmu."  
"ya. Ayo sekrang kita berangkat! Nanti Shou terlambat lho!"  
"ya! Ayo Kaa-san, Tou-san!"  
"hn.."Tak lama kami semua-pun berangkat menuju sekolah Shou.

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

This fict is mind

Sasu-Saku _absolutely_

T

Romance – Family

..Multichapter..

Enjoy~!

"Sakura, bagaimana-pun Shou harus tau kalau aku bukanlah ayah kandungnya!"  
"aku paham itu Sasuke! Akupun tau dia tidak akan selamanya menganggapmu ayah kandungnya! Tetapi setidaknya sampai ia berumur 9 tahun saja dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah!"  
"aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah-"  
"tapi tidak diusia 1 tahun! Kumohon Sasuke, sampai kau menikah saja…"  
"mau apalagi? Kalau kau sudah memaksaku aku tidak akan bisa berkata apa-apa."

"now, ayo kita jemput Shou. Kasihan dia sendirian di pentipan anak."  
"hem. Ayo!"Kedua sosok manusia itupun melangkah masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil BMW hitam-Sasuke merekapun meninggalkan restoran. Melaju dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Tou-san sama Kaa-san lama…"sesosok anak lelaki kecil tampak menggumam dibalik jendela kaca penitipan anak. Namanya Shou Uchiha.

"Shou-kun biar Hime temani ya!"Sesosok gadis kecil berlari kecil kearah Shou sambil membawa bola.  
"huh! Tidak mau! Shou mau tunggu Kaa-san sama Tou-san!"  
"ya sudah."anak perempuan itupun berlalu dengan tampang sebal. Namanya Hime Yamanaka. Dia adalah teman Shou di penitipan anak.  
"wah anak Kaa-san menunggu didepan jendela! Sudah kangen ya sama Kaa-san!"  
"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"Sakura & Sasuke tida-tiba sudah berdiri belakang Shou & Shoupun berlari memeluk mereka.

"Kaa-san!"Shou menyembunyikan pipinya yang kemerahan dilipatan leher sang ibu, membuat sang ibu tertawa kecil & sang ayah tersenyum. Sungguh gambaran keluarga bahagia.

"ayo kita pulang. Sini biar Tou-san yang gendong Shou, pasti Kaa-san berat…"  
"ah iya, ini…"Sakura-pun memberikan Shou kepada Sasuke lalu Sasukepun menggendongnya dibelakang. Mereka bertigapun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sampai…

"Sakura! Sasuke! Kemana saja kalian! Sudah lama tidak kelihatan!"suara sesosok wanita sebaya dengan Sasu-Saku membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Yap! Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Dia juga seorang single parent.

"ya ampun Ino! Ga usah pake toa kali!"  
"he he iya maaf, kebiasaan sih! Lho? Siapa ini?"Ino menuding Shou, dengan tampang innosen.

"ah itu anakku. Namanya Shou."

"tak kusangka! Kau dan Sasuke bisa jug-"  
"jangan salah sangka Ino! Dia anakku dengan Itachi!"  
"hah? Kau menikah dengan Sasuke dan Itachi! Sungguh serakah! Hehe!"  
"kau itu! Aku menikah dengan Itachi & Itachi…yah you know! Lalu Sasuke menjadi ayah angkat Shou!"  
"oh begitu…kukira kau menikah dengan…"  
"hn."Sasuke segera mendeath glare Ino & yang dideath glare hanya cengengesan.

"aku pulang dulu ya! Masih ada kerjaan nih! Duluan ya Ino!"  
"hem. Lain kali kukenalkan pada anaku ya!"  
"hem, daadah!"  
"he-eh."

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."  
"Aku masih ada urusan."  
"ayolah Sasuke-kun! Sebentar saja yaaa?"Suara wanita terdengar jelas dari kamar Sasuke membuat Sakura yang sedang menyelesaikan laporan-nya tertawa kecil. Sasuke dan Sakura…sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil, selain mereka ada satu lagi sahabat mereka. Dulu banyak sekali orang yang mengira Sakura sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi semuanya tidak terbukti. Sampai pada saat Sakura berumur 22 tahun Itachi & Sakura menikah, sejak saat itu Sasuke adalah adik ipar Sakura. Sampai pada tanggal 4 Juni setahun sejak kelahiran Shou, Itachi meninggal.

"Sakura, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku pergi dulu."  
"ya. Jangan minum dan jangan pulang terlambat."  
"hn.."Sasuke segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tengah sendirian. Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha sudah meninggal sementara Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha tinggal di Oto, Sasuke sebenarnya adalah sosok yang ramah tapi sejak sepeninggalan ayahnya dia menjadi anak yang dingin.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san pergi kemana?"  
"Shou, sini sayang. Tou-sanmu ada urusan."  
"oh…tidak dengan Karin-san kan?"  
"Kaa-san tidak tahu ya. Memang kenapa kalau dengan Karin?"  
"dia menakutkan! Masa' dia bilang akan ambil Tou-san?"  
"he he he…Shou-Shou. Kamu lupa kalau Sasuke itu pamanmu? Terserah Sasuke kan kalau dia mau dengan Karin?"  
"um…iya sih Kaa-san, tapi Shou tidak mau Tou-san sama Karin-san! Shou mau-nya Kaa-san sama Tou-san."

"ah sudahlah Shou, kau lapar? Sini Kaa-san buatkan jelly."  
"yey~ Jelly!"

"demi Kami-sama apa! Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Kenapa kau babak belur begini?"Sakura terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke yang pulang dalam keadaan babak belur  
"aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Awas aku mau masuk kamar!"Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura pelan, agar ia bisa lewat  
"tidak bisa begitu! Sini aku obati!"Sakura memaksa akan mengobati Sasuke namun…  
"aku tidak kenapa-kenapa! Menyingkir kau!"Sasuke membentak Sakura sambil mendorongnya keras, membuat Sakura menatapnya takut  
"ka-kau ke-napa Sasuke?"Sakura gemetaran, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam

"pergi kau!"  
"ka-kau!"Sakura yang tadinya hendak memaki Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, ia membalik badan lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu kayu itu dengan keras.

"Tou-san…"suara sesosok malaikat membuat amarah Sasuke mereda, didekapnya Shou yang berdiri di depan tangga. Ia baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura tadi

"kenapa Tou-san lebam-lebam? Tou-san berkelahi? Berkelahi itu tidak baik Tou-san! Dasar Tou-san nakal!"Shou menasehati Sasuke sambil menatapnya sok galak

"maafkan Tou-san ya. Tou-san memang nakal!"  
"hem. Kenapa Tou-san memarahi Kaa-san, kan Kaa-san jadi sedih! Dasar Tou-san nakal! Nakal sekali!"Shou berceloteh lagi

"maaf ya. Tou-san agak kecapean sampai marah pada Kaa-san. Tou-san nggak bermaksud begitu kok. Sumpah deh!"Sasuke mengelus pipi Shou pelan, lalu membentuk huruf dengan jari manis & telunjuknya. Peace.

"sana Tou-san minta maaf!"  
"hn. Nanti Tou-san minta maaf, tapi sekarang Shou harus tidur ya? Sana kembali ke kamar."  
"hem. Selamat malam Tou-san."cup! Shou mengecup pipi Sasuke sejenak lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Sungguh Shou sangat mirip dengannya sewaktu kecil. Ia masih ingat dulu kalau ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, dia pasti akan melerai mereka berdua.

"aku harus minta maaf pada Sakura." Sasuke menggumam lalu melanghkah ke kamar Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintunya pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sampai pada ketukan ke empat Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu kamar Sakura…

~~Te-Be-Ce~~

Olaa minna! Author gaje ini kembali mengupload fict baru! After the Sunset yang juga jadi multichap. Normality-nya kayaknya bakalan diupdet setelah lebaran,sama deh sama I Caught My self masih belum ada ide mau dia apain…Nah setelah fict ini kayaknya aku bakalan hiatus selama 1 bulan, ramadhan uey! Tunggu ampe puasanya selesai baru deh ntar aku updet. Okelah, kalo gitu…Review Po'o…


	2. Chapter 2

Brakk~! Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dari dalam. Membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"Sakura bertanya biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"ti-tidak apa. Ha-nya saja sepertinya tadi aku berkata keterlaluan padamu. A-ku minta maaf."Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan

"tidak apa, lupakan saja. Aku juga salah karena memaksamu, memangnya aku ini siapa bisa memaksa-mu. Awas, aku mau ke kamar Shou."Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu, menggeser tubuh Sasuke halus

"jangan begitu, aku serius. Aku minta maaf."Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura

"sudah kumaafkan kok. Sana masuklah ke kamarmu."  
"maafkan aku."Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura lembut membalik badan berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuat wanita itu terhenyak sesaat. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar Sakura mengintip Shou dikamarnya.

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

This fict is mine

Sasu-Saku

T

Romance – Family

Happy Read

"selamat pagi semua."Sakura mengucap salam kepada Sasuke & Shou yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Lalu menaruh masakanya pagi ini

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san tidak bekerja?"Shou yang melihat Kaa-sanya masih dalam balutan busana tidur bertanya heran.

"hari ini Kaa-san masuk siang, Shou berangkat dengan Tou-san saja ya? Kaa-san ada urusan setelah ini."  
"oh, yasudah deh."Shou mengangguk mengerti

"kau mau kemana?"setelah mengunyah nasinya Sasuke menatap Sakura curiga

"aku mau bertemu keluarga pasien, nanti aku berangkat naik bus saja."  
"keluarga siapa?"

"hey, kenapa kau jadi over protective kepadaku? Aku hanya bertemu dengan keluarga Sabaku. Kankurou-san adalah pasienku & keluarganya ingin ia mendapatkan perawatan intensive. Maka dari itu hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan adiknya Kankurou-san."Sakura menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.  
"mau diantar?"Sasuke menatapnya khawatir

"tidak usah, cukup kau antar Shou saja. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, lagipula acaranya masih nanti jam 9."Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Keadaan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa untuk Sakura, Sasuke over protective padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat biasa untuknya.

"yasudah tererah kau."Sasuke kembali makan, semantara Sakura mengambil handphonenya disaku piamanya sembari bernafas lega.

"selesai"Sasuke & Shou berkata bersamaan, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil piring kotor mereka & melangkah ke tempat cuci piring.

"kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar? Aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini."  
"tidak usah Sasuke"Sakura menaruh piring kotor sudah bersih dicucinya tadi kembali ke rak piring.

"tapi…"  
"sudah-lah, tidak apa kok. Sana berangkat. Nanti Shou bisa terlambat lho! Hati hati ya."Sakura berkata sambil membetulkan posisi dasi Sasuke

"ah-i-iya."Sasuke yang salah tingkah diperlakukan begitu segera melangkah menjauh dari Sakura, menuju ke garasi

"Kaa-san, Shou berangkat."  
"iya sayang, bekalmu sudah ada di dalam tas."  
"tomat?"  
"ya, ada tomat dibekalmu. Hati hati ya."Sakura mengecup kening Shou lembut, dibalas oleh Shou dengan mengecup pipi Sakura pelan. Setelah itu Shou & Sasuke-pun berangkat.

Pagi yang cukup melelahkan, tak kusangka Shou memberantakan kamarnya. Jadilah aku yang harus membersihkannya. Dasar! Nah sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu adiknya Kankurou-san, kalau tidak salah namanya Gaara. Hah sudahlah nanti juga ketemu kan? Hhh…seandainya Itachi-kun masih ada. Aishiteru Itachi…hem mengingatnya membuatku sedih. Sungguh masa yang indah. Masa saat aku & dia berpacaran, saat kami menikah & saat Shou lahir, Shou…entah apa artinya tapi Itachi memberikan nama itu pada Shou. Dulu Itachi pernah bilang kalau dia ingin mempunyai 3 orang anak denganku, lalu mempunyai perusahaan yang diberi nama ItaSa Company. Impian kami. Saat Shou lahir itachi berkata 'akan aku berinama anak ini Shou, artinya…tidak ada artinya hehe' sambil bercanda dia menggendong Shou disisi ranjang & aku tersenyum senang. Saat terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat dia berangkat ke airport. Dia mengecup bibirku & mengatakan aishiteru, last aishiteru. Sungguh tidak ada yang janggal saat dia berangkat, selang 1 jam aku dikabari bahwa Itachi sudah tidak ada. Hah tragis! Hidup ini kadang memang tragis tapi apa mau dikata, segalanya tidak akan kembali-kan? Jalani saja, aku yakin Itachi juga berpikir demikian. Itachi itu tipe pria sayang keluarga & humoris, dulu waktu Shou bayi entah kenapa dia selalu tertawa saat bersama Itachi. Itachi bukan tipe romantis, dia bahkan tidak berani mengatakan aishiteru didepan umum. He-he…ah! Aku harus berangkat sampai lupa kalau ada janji.

Sakura melangkah menuju halte bis dengan agak tergesa, tanganya memegang beberapa map berisi laporan kesehatan pasiennya & jas praktek. Sebuah tas tampak menggantung di badanya. Pagi ini ia gunakan baju terusan warna hijau cerah dengan sabuk warna putih melilit pinggang-nya. Sangat pas dengan model rambutnya yang disasak menjadi satu dengan tusuk rambut. Tak lama bis-pun datang & Sakura segera naik. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menguntit bis Sakura. Setelah melewati beberapa halte Sakura turun di halte didepan hotel Hikari lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah café. Mobil hitam penguntit tadi ikut berhenti lalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari sisi jalan. Sementara Sakura menyapa seseorang berambut merah…

"anda Gaara-san kan? Adik Kankurou-san?"  
"ah iya, anda pasti Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal saya Gaara."  
"saya Haruno Sakura, cukup panggil Sakura saja. Maaf agak terlambat."  
"tidak, saya yang datang terlalu pagi"  
"bisa saja, ehm tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal. Aku-kamu? Mungkin bisa lebih enak."  
"ehm iya."  
"jadi langsung saja, keadaan kesehatan Kankurou-san sudah membaik & sepertinya dia akan diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu 4 hari kedepan atau paling cepat 2 hari kedepan. Luka yang ada di tubuhnya juga sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, tinggal tahap pemulihan saja."

"lalu mengenai kondisi psikisnya?"  
"engm…sebaiknya jangan buat dia terlalu berpikir keras. Itu tidak baik, mengingat dia mengalami kecelakaan akibat terlalu banyak pikiran. Berlibur adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk pemulihan."  
"oh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu, ehm-kau mau pesan sesuatu?"  
"tidak terimakasih, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Jangan canggung begitu Gaara-san, anggap saja aku ini kawan lama."  
"yah baiklah. Minum mungkin, ayolah. Masak kau tidak mau pesan apa-apa"  
"baiklah kau duluan saja"

"pelayan…"setelah itu Gaara & Sakura memesan minuman. Mobil hitam tadi belum juga berpindah posisi. Setelah menegak minumanya, Sakura segera berpamitan .

"dia tidak melakukan apa-pun. Aku saja yang terlalu khawatir."sang empunya mobil hitam penguntitpun segera melaju.

'_**Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tak menentu. Aku rasa aku harus segera mengatakanya. Walaupun resikonya adalah dia akan membenciku, tapi toh aku sudah menyimpan peraasan ini terlalu lama. Sudah 12 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama kami yang tak yakin dia juga merasakanya, merasakan semua perasaanku ini. Aku menyayanginya. Aishiteru..'**_Sakura membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja lalu terkikik. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan seagresif ini. _'gadis itu beruntung disukai seorang Uchiha'_ melipatnya lalu menyelipkanya diantara majalah-majalah.

"kenapa tersenyum sendiri Kaa-san?"Shou muncul tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedikit shock

"kau ini membuat Kaa-san kaget saja. Tidak apa-apa hanya membaca surat kocak. Hehe…"  
"oh. Tou-san mana? Kenapa belum pulang?"  
"oh Tou-sanmu. Katanya dia ada urusan dengan Karin-san."  
"hah? Wanita itu lagi? Menyebalkan!"  
"Shou, tidak boleh bicara begitu! Ini urusan kantor."  
"iya kalau benar urusan pekerjaan, kalau kencan?"  
"ya biarkan saja."  
"Kaa-san tidak cemburu?"  
"hey? Dari mana anak Kaa-san yang baik ini tahu kata kencan & cemburu? Wah-wah Shou sudah besar ya?"  
"ah Kaa-san! Jawab saja, cemburu tidak?"

"tidak lah!"Sakura menjawab dengan tampang yang aneh.

"ya sudah."Shou segera menyingkir setelah mengetahui jawaban Kaa-sanya. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak.

Hah~! Minna! Sungguh Chap yang memusingkan. Chap peralihan *kayak musim aja ada peralihanya* disini ada beberapa ide yang terbesit & terpilihlah satu ini. Aku heran sama para author lain, kenapa bisa satu chap buat banyak halaman? Sampai 21 halaman Ms. Word misalnya, =.=' kalau aku sih buat satu chap 5 halaman aja~ beuhh udah berpikir keras. Mungkin faktor aku kurang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dalam kata-kata kali ya? *alaah.* Yah walau banyak yang bilang kalau aku itu agak cerewet & puitis tapi tetep aja ngebuat 1 chapter lebih dari 5 halaman itu susah! Halah~ yasud daripada mendengarkan celotehanku yang gajelas ini mendingan kita bales review aja

Kazuma big tomat

He he, ya doakan saja. Ini sudah update, Thank you and RnR please..

4ntk4-ch4n

Yah nanti dilihat saja kalau penasaran. Sudah update kok, Thank you and mind to RnR?

Sora hinase

Sepertinya akan dibuat begitu, he…he. Hem~ini diupdate, Thanks for review and RnR…

Me

Ini udah updet~ RnR yah~

Yang login ntar balesanya lewat PM aja ya, arigato minna-san and RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

This fict is mine

Sasu-Saku

T

Romance – Family

^.^~b

"shou nanti malam Tou-san mau mengajak Kaa-sanmu pergi, tapi Shou tidak usah ikut. Oke?"  
"kenapa?"  
"ini acara orang dewasa. Nanti Shou Tou-san titipkan kerumah Naruto-ojisan, di sana Shou bisa bermain dengan anak Naruto-ojisan. "  
"hah~ ya sudahlah! Beginilah nasib jadi anak kecil!"  
"ha-ha-ha…dasar kau Shou! Ya sudah Tou-san tinggal ya! Eh iya, tadi Kaa-sanmu berpesan agar kau jangan memberantakkan kamar lagi."  
"he-he-he., iya Shou tidak berantakan kamar lagi."

"ya sudah, Tou-san tinggal kalau kau butuh apa-apa Tou-san ada dibawah."

"hn." Pagi yang cerah di kediamana keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke melangkah turun sambil bersiul kecil membuat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau?"Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa bertanya heran setelah turun dari tangga.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, hehe~ Oh iya kemarin aku menemukan tulisan tanganmu di meja tamu. Ini dia."Sakura mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam rak majalah, membuat Sasuke terkejut lalu mengambilnya secara paksa.

"hei! Biasa saja! Aku sudah baca! Tak perlu sampai segitunya!"  
"kau membacanya? Lalu kau paham siapa yang kumaksud?"  
"seorang gadis pastinya, gadis yang kau sukai sejak lama. Hanya itu."  
"hah~ syukurlah! Kukira kau paham!"  
"gadis beruntung disukai pria sepertimu. Tembak saja!"Sakura berkata cengegesan, membuat Sasuke blushing

"dia—sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."  
"hei! Semangatlah! Gadis mana yang tidak suka pada pria sempurna sepertimu, bahkan mungkin jika aku masih gadis aku mau berpacaran denganmu! Hehe~"  
"serius?"  
"yah serius, tapi itu kalau aku masih gadis! Kalau sekarang mah~!"

"iya aku tahu. Eng…nanti malam kau ada acara?"  
"tidak, kenapa?"  
"baguslah, nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Berdua saja."  
"Shou bagaimana? Dia ditinggal sendirian?"  
"Dia akan kutitipkan pada Naruto, oke?"  
"tapi…"  
"sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."  
"yah~ terserah kau saja lah."

Malam ini Sakura tampak cantik dengan drees warna merah maroon.

"kenapa kau diam saja?"Sakura bertanya setelah mengunci pintu rumah.

"kau~ cantik!"Sasuke berkata sembari memalingkan muka. Menyembunykan wajahnya yang memerah.

"bisa saja kau! Ayo kita berangkat!"Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil & Sasuke yang masih setegah blushing mengekor dibelakangnya. Tak lama mobil berisi dua manusia itupun melenggang meniggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"kita mau kemana?"Sakura membuka pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa saat

"hn."Sasuke hanya menggumam sambil tetap memandang jalan raya.

"hn? Hn apa nya?"Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan 'hn' yang dikatakan Sasuke bertanya keheranan.

"hn. Nanti kau juga akan lihat."  
"jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan! Kau mau mengerjaiku ya?"Sakura bertanya menyelidik

"aku tidak mengerjaimu. Sabarlah, nanti kau juga akan tau. Kau pasti senang"Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membelokan mobil kearah kanan

"hah~ ya sudah-lah. Kau itu memang aneh~"

"hem."Sasuke hanya tersenyum, senyum penuh arti...

Pesta yang gemerlap diatap sebuah hotel, disanalah sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sasuke tampak memeluk pinggang Sakura canggung sambil bercanda dengan beberapa kawan lama mereka. Ini adalah pesta kepulangan sahabat mereka Sasori yang baru saja kembali dari Suna. Tadi setelah turun daei mobil Sasuke baru mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi ketempat & hal itu sukses membuat Sakura melompat girang sambil berkata "reuniii~!".

"hei Saso! Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, apa kabar?"Sakura menyapa Sasori lembut saat mereka berpapasan.  
"loh! Sakura-chan! Kau datang! Kau tahu darimana pesta ini!"Sasori yang melihat kedatangan Sakura langsung heboh sendiri, sementara Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab

"seseorang mengajakku kemari."Sasori lalu mendekat kearah Sakura.

"kau datang dengan seseorang? Itachi? Eh maaf aku lupa. Tidak mungin Itachi- engm…lalu kau datang dengan siapa?"Sasori tampak bersemangat mendengar Sakura datang dengan seseorang

"yah~ aku datang dengan…"kalimat Sakura terputus saat tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongnya menjauh dari Sasori.

"hei kau jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun? Heh? Bisa-bisa-nya dia mau denganmu!"ternyata wanita berambut merah darah dengan gaun lebay adalah orang yang mendorongnya tadi. Wanita itu adalah…  
"Karin-san? Apa kabar?"Sakura yang agak bingung langsung saja menyapa Karin—si wanita lebay yang sedang di hinggapi si jago merah *hahay ^^ * maaf-maaf maksudnya di hinggapi amarah.

"tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi! Aku sudah tahu segala akal busukmu! Kau ingin merebut Sasuke-kun dari aku kan?"Karin langsung masuk dalam pokok permasalahan

"hei-hei~ tenanglah! Apa yang terjadi sih? Merebut Sasuke dari Karin? Apa maksudnya?" Sasori yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bertanya polos, Sakura yang masih bingungpun hanya diam.

"kalau tidak bisa merebut perhatian dari Uchiha tidak usah sampai segitunya~"suara lembut nan santai milik seorang perempuan membuat Karin semakin emosi.

"heh! Siapa yang tidak bisa merebut perhatian seorang Uchiha!"Karin dengan nyolotnya segera mendatangi sumber suara yang ternyata adalah…

"Mi-Mikoto-Uc-hiha"Karin terbelalak  
"Kaa-san?"Sakura berteriak heran

"kalau kau tidak dapat menarik perhatian anakku tidak perlu segitunya! Lagian Sasuke-kan sudah punya tunangan. Cih~ wanita tak berpendidikan!" Mikoto Uchiha memandang Karin dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat wanita itu kehilangan nyali.

Sasuke yang baru muncul mendekat kearah Sakura.

"apa yang terjadi?"Sakura bertanya setengah berbisik pada Sasuke

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi kaa-san bilang biar dia yang urus."  
"…"Sakura hanya mengeleng lesu lalu mendekat kearah Mikoto

"Kaa-san, tidak perlu sampai segitunya."Sakura memegangi lengan Mikoto pelan lalu tersenyum.

"hah~ calon menantu! Kau memang benar-benar anak yang baik~ heh! Kau jalang! Contohlah dia! Calon menantuku ini~! sudah bicaranya sopan anaknya ramah pula.!"  
"kaa-san bicara apa sih?"Sakura bertanya keheranan atas pengakuan Mikoto

"loh~ Sasuke belum bilang ya padamu kalau dia akan menikahimu? Hem?"Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti

"hah!"Sontak seluruh undangan pesta itu membelalakan matanya atas pengakuan Mikoto Uchiha. 

Hah~ udah mulai kebaca-kan alurnya? Minaa~ ore kembali mengupdate chapter 3 ini. maafkan ore yang ga becus dalam EYD de-es-be~ yah nyatanya ore memang bukan seorang yang bisa mengarang dengan baik :P, maafkan ore LuthMelody-senpai~ tolong bimbinglah ore kejalan yang benar *?*. Hem~ setelah meminta pertimbangan dari anak pertama-ku yang kayak anak TK itu si Ne Hatake-olala- akhirnya ore memutuskan untuk memperbaiki beberapa ejaan yang sudah mengalami persingkatan *?*. Nah semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan dan tidak memuakkan untuk semuanya~ Oh iya dichap ini ada bagian Karin nyebut nama ibunya Sasuke tanpa embel-embel apa-pun, semua itu emang ore sengaja untuk membuat unsur bahwa Karin itu ga sopan *emang si jalang itu ga sopan! ~0~*, jujur aja Ore SANGAT GA SUKA dengan KARIN! Diperjelas SANGAT MEMBENCI KARIN! Sehingga rencana-nya akan ore buat dia menderita di fict ini ha-ha-ha. Umm iya Ore pengen ngoceh –dikit tentang sahabat ore yang lagi jatuh cinta, si Sebb. Nak, kaa-san hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa cinta itu ga salah kok~. Ha-aha~! Oh iya chap 2 ada Typo~ maaf yaaa~ nanti dibenerin deh~ Umm, mungkin chap 3 ini belum memuaskan untuk para readers T.T maaafff~ tapi mudah-mudahan nanti chap 4 udah bisa memuaskan. Mengingat saya sedang dalam proses pembelajaran dengan Kak LuthMelody. Nah sekarang waktunya bales review tak beraccount~

Made kun~

Wohoho~fictku kok dibilang bagus. Sesat~ he-he. Nih chap 3 udah updet~ RnR yaaa~

Kazuma big tomat

Hah~ surat yang mana?*pikun over limit* oh yang itu~ *setelah ngecek bau balik lagi* ya bisa dibilang gitu. Nanti dichap selanjutnya bakalan kebongkar kok~ Nih udah updet…RnR yaaa~

Sora Hinase

Jangan panggil senpai~ aku belum pantas dipanggil senpai! Yah kira-kira begitu lah Sora-san~ Banyak yang penasaran sama surat itu…he-he-he. Nih chap 3-nya. Selamat membaca yaa…RnR please

Cherrysakuchan

Hem FB-ku bisa diliat di profile, tercantum kok~! Salam kenal balik ya. Yah begitulah anak-anak jaman sekarang *kayak bukan anak aja*, yap betul Karin memang penggangu~! Ini chap 3-nya sudah datang~ selamat membaca ya~ RnR please…

Vamps girl

Thanks 4 review, nih udah berlanjut RnR yaaa~

4ntk4-ch4n

Thanks 4 RnR, yah maybe..hehe…nih udah di update…selamat membaca & RnR yaaa

Seperti biasa yang punya account dibales lewat PM

Nah terakhir Review more and more~~!

Arigato

Salam, Kinsa Ka Kazama


	4. Chapter 4

Hemm maafkan Kinsa karena chap 3 kependekan. Sengaja dibuat gitu supaya ga kebanyakan kesalahan EYD ^^. Chap ini moga-moga EYD-nya dah bener dan sebagai gantinya dibuat panjang. Gomen telat. Hah~ daripada Kinsa ribut aja mendingan kita cekidot~

"Kalian harus menikah~!" Suara lembut Mikoto Uchiha membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak. Malam sudah cukup larut disini, dikediaman Uchiha.

"Tap-tapi Kaa-san, Kaa-san kan tahu aku dan Sakura tidak saling-mencintai…" Sasuke membantah –halus perkataan Kaa-sannya.

"Untuk sementara ini tidak akan dibutuhkan 'cinta' yang kau maksud Sasuke. Cukup kalian berdua urus Shou selayaknya pasangan suami-istri yang sebenarnya." Mikoto membelai lembut rambut Shou yang sudah terlelap.

**Naruto selalu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict ini sampai saat ini punyaku**

**Sasu-Saku**

**T**

**Romance – Family**

**Happy Read..~.~**

"Tanpa menikah-pun aku akan tetap merawat Shou seperti orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya…" Sasuke melanjutkan argumennya, sementara Sakura masih saja menunduk.

"Ya Kaa-san mengerti itu. Tapi coba pikirkan, apa pendapat orang tentang kalian? Lelaki dan perempuan yang tidak berstatuskan suami-istri, tapi tinggal satu rumah? Begitu? Mau ditaruh mana nama baik keluarga kita?" Mikoto menatap lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa membeli apartemen…tinggal terpisah dengan Sasuke." Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam, angkat bicara.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Siapa yang akan menjaga Shou dan dirimu sendiri?" Mikoto berganti memegang tangan Sakura lembut

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam sambil mengehembuskan nafas

"Kalian turuti saja perkataanku, Kaa-san yakin ini yang terbaik…" Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambut Shou lagi.

"Aku…bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya hati-hati

"Kau wanita sayang, tidak-kah kau ingat itu? Lagipula Shou-kan cucuku juga. Aku tidak mau sampai dia kenapa-napa." Mikoto berkata dengan wajah khawatir sembari memandang Shou.

"Nah~ kalian pikirkan itu baik-baik. Ini sudah larut, Kaa-san mengantuk. Kaa-san tinggal ya? Selamat malam." Mikoto membeli rambut Sakura lembut lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke didalam kamar Shou. Keadaan menjadi hening, tergantikan suara jangkrik dan desah nafas mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sasuke terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura PoV.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat untukku. Masih segar diingatan, kejadian tadi sore. Saat kaa-san mengumumkan bahwa aku dan Sasuke akan menikah, saat semua mata menatap tak percaya dan saat 'dia' terlonjak gembira sambil berkata "Yeyy~ Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersatu~". Sungguh tipikal anak polos yang tidak mengerti dunia. Malaikatku.

"Aku pikir keputusan Kaa-san pasti bisa di ubah…" Sasuke yang terduduk dihadapanku mulai berbicara lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan sekaligus –kebahagian? Dia bahagia? Ah~ tidak-tidak itu pasti hanya pikiranku saja.

"Kaa-san pasti bisa mengubah kehendaknya…" Sasuke berkata berapi-api.

"Tenanglah~ Shou sedang tidur." aku berkata lembut sambil mengelus pipi Shou.

"Ah iya, maaf." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk

"Hem. Ayo kita pergi, kau pasti lelah." aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Ya~ lumayan. Aku agak mengantuk Sakura. Aku tidur dulu ya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menguap dihadapanku

"Ya, silahkan. Aku akan tidur dengan Shou malam ini…" Aku tersenyum kecil

"Sebaiknya jangan. Aku rasa dia lelah akibat bermain dengan Ryuta dan Runa. Kau justru akan mengangu-nya jika kau tidau disini, masuklah ke kamarmu." Sasuke menarik lenganku pelan. Aku tau sebenarnya Sasuke itu cukup perhatian.

"Ya~ baiklah, jika itu anggapan Tou-san kesayangan Shou. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur." aku melangkah mendahului Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil. Melangkah menuju kamarku yang berada persis disebelah kanan kamar Shou. Masih kudengar Sasuke menutup pintu lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Itachi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa setia terhadap janjiku. Aku berkhianat padamu. Aku mencintai orang lain. Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mataku.

End of Sakura PoV

Wanita itu tampak terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. Matanya masih mengalirkan cairan bening yang lazimnya disebut air mata. Perlahan ia menaikkan kedua kakinya lalu tertidur.

**~-~ After the Sunset ~-~ **

Blaarrr~! Suara halilintar membahana diseluruh ruangan. Hari ini cuaca memang sedang tidak bersahabat, sejak pagi terus turun hujan.

"Aku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi…" Sakura menggumam setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya. Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau berangkat kemana?" Sasuke bertanya menyelidik.

"Tentu saja kerumah sakit, memang mau kemana?" Sakura balik bertanya setelah tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau tidak usah berangkat, cuaca sedang buruk." Sasuke berkata sambil menengok kearah jendela.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ini-kan hanya hujan biasa. Tahun lalu hal seperti ini juga terjadi-kan?" Sakura berkata sambil memeriksa handphonenya.

"Tou-san benar, sebaiknya Kaa-san temani Shou saja dirumah." Shou ikut-ikutan ambil bagian. Dari wajahnya tampak jelas sekali kalau ia sebenarnya takut akan hujan.

"Kalian ini mirip sekali ya? Tenang saja, aku akan pulang dengan selamat." Sakura lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, ia heran pada Sakura. _'Biasanya wanita itu-kan suka diperhatikan, lah yang satu ini kalau diperhatikan malah menolak. Ckckck'_ Sasuke menggumam sendiri didalam. Tak lama ia menyusul Sakura, ke kamar wanita itu. Tak memakan waktu lama, hanya 10 langkah dari tempatnya tadi dan inilah kamar Sakura.

"Kau yakin akan bekerja? Lagipula inikan hari sabtu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Nanti setelah mengurusi pasien aku akan kemakam Itachi, setelah itu baru aku pulang." Sakura tersenyum sambil menarik coat-nya dari dalam lemari.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ehm…aku ingin bicara denganmu sesudah makan siang nanti, bisa kau temui aku di tempat Itachi?" ekspresi Sakura berubah serius, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tak lama Sakura sudah berangkat dengan Freed miliknya. _'Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Sifatnya masih saja keras kepala, sama seperti waktu masih kuliah dulu. Ckck…=.=",'_

"Sasuke, Kaa-san ingin bicara. Sebentar saja, boleh kan?" Mikoto Uchiha berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berada di depan balkon lantai 2.

"Ah Kaa-san, ya tentu. Ada apa?" Sasuke mendekat kearah Kaa-sannya yang baru saja duduk disofa.

"Bukan pertanyaan penting memang, hanya saja…Kaa-san ingin tahu yang sejujurnya..." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Katakan-lah Kaa-san…" Sasuke tersenyum balik.

"Bagaimana,…bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura?" Mikoto bertanya hati-hati

"Pe-perasaan? Perasaan apa maksud Kaa-san?" Sasuke mulai gugup.

"Kau,…menyukainya?" Mikoto menatap Sasuke –menyelidik.

"Ah-ah aku…" Sasuke tergagap, pipinya sudah mulai memanas.

"Jujur saja. Kaa-san hanya ingin tau kok…" Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi benar ya? Hah~ sudah kuduga…" Mikoto tersenyum simpul lalu kembali melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang Suka padanya kau bisa langsung menyatakanya. Kaa-san yakin ia punya jawabannya…" Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Sasuke menahan malu.

"Semenjak Itachi meninggal Sakura sangat sedih. Namun Kaa-san merasakan ada aura kejanggalan dari kesedihan Sakura. Ia tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan bisa bersemangat lagi. Kaa-san yakin ada penyebabnya…" Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Ku tahu Sasuke, mungkin Sakura sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…" Mikoto terkekeh, sementara Sasuke menatap bingung.

"Darimana Kaa-san tau?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini Kaa-sanmu? Nah sekarang Kaa-san mau ketempat Shou dulu ya? Kaa-san yakin dia sedang meringkuk ketakutan karena sendirian dibawah…hihihi. Oh iya Sasuke, tentang tawaran Kaa-san kemarin harap kau pertimbangkan ya?"

**~-~ After the Sunset ~-~**

"Aku…setuju dengan permintaan Kaa-san." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Saat ini ia dan Mikoto sedang berada disebuah kafe ditengah Konoha. Mikoto balas tersenyum, ia meremas halus tangan Sakura.

"Kau memang anak baik Sakura. Sasuke juga sudah menyetujuinya." Mikoto tersenyum lebar

"…" Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Mikoto .

"Kaa-san yakin kalian akan hidup bahagia. Sasuke juga mencintaimu…" Mikoto mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia terharu.

"Kalau Kaa-san bahagia, aku juga bahagia." Sakura balas meremas halus tangan Mikoto. Sementara Mikoto masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kali ini biar Kaa-san yang urus semuanya…" Mikoto menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Biar aku dan Sasuke saja yang urus semuanya. Kaa-san tinggal datang saja." Sakura mengeleng kuat. Mikoto hanya tersenyum, ia benar-benar tau segala hal tentang Sakura.

"Yah~terserah kau saja. Kaa-san ingin kau, Shou dan Sasuke bahagia." Mikoto menegak tehnya, sementara Sakura menatap kearah jendela. 'nangae, say yes…' suara T-Max mengalun lembut dari hadphone Sakura, membuat-nya agak sedikit terkejut. Sakura mengambil handphonenya, ia mengintip layar handphonenya…'Sabaku No Gaara, calling', ia menatap layer handphone-nya heran

"Aku angkat telpon dulu ya Kaa-san, dari rumah sakit…" Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Mikoto setelah wanita parubaya itu menganguk kecil.

-pip-

"Halo?"  
"Halo, Sakura-san. Ini aku Gaara, adiknya Kankurou. Kankurou-niisan memburuk, bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang?" suara Gaara agak bergetar, terdengar sekali kalau suasana benar-benar genting.

"Ah, iya. Aku kesana sekarang. 20 menit lagi aku sampai." Sakura berkata setelah mengecek jam tanganya.

"Ya." -pip- telfon terputus. Sakura melangkah cepat kearah tempatnya tadi.

"Kaa-san sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Pasienku dalam keadaan darurat sekarang." Sakura berkata pelan dan hati-hati  
"Ya, pergilah. Mereka membutuhkanmu." Mikoto hanya tersenyum sebelum mengunyah rotinya.

"Aku permisi Kaa-san, hati-hati." Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup pipi Mikoto sejenak.

"Hem, kau juga." Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melanjutkan acara makanya. Sementara Sakura sudah melenggang pergi dengan mobil Honda Freednya.

**~-~ After the Sunset ~-~ **

"Sakura-san, keadaan Kankurou memburuk. Penyebabnya tidak diketahui dengan jelas."  
"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang." dua sosok perempuan tampak berjalan cepat di lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Yang satu adalah Sakura sementara yang satunya lagi…

"Tenten, tolong kau bilang kepada Gaara. Kau tau Gaara kan? Adiknya Kankuro-san, bahwa dia tidak perlu cemas."

"Ya, permisi Sakura-san." Tenten melangkah kearah ruang tunggu pasien, sementara Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kriett- pintu terbuka. Tampak beberapa perawat sedang memberikan infus kepada Kankurou. Sakura yang baru saja datang memberikan kode agar mereka semua minggir. Para perawat-pun meng-iyakan, Sakura mendekat ke tempat tidur Kankurou lalu mendekatkan teleskopnya kedada Kankurou. Setelah merasa yakin Sakura memberikan perintah.

"Bawakan penenangnya…" beberapa perawat keluar. Sakura kembali mengecek lagi. Tak lama sampai mereka kembali

"Sakura-sama, ini obatnya." perawat berambut coklat memberikan obat penenang kepada Sakura. Segera saja Sakura menyuntikan obat itu pada Kankurou. Tak lama sampai pria itu kembali tenang dan tertidur.

"Dia mengalami penurunan trombosit dengan cepat dan tubuhnya tidak dapat menyesuaikan. Kalian atur menu makanya, nah sekarang kalian bisa pergi." Sakura tersenyum tipis, tak lama ruangan itu sudah kosong. Tinggal Sakura yang akhirnya juga melangkah pergi. Tak lama sampai akhirnya Sakura sampai ke ruang tunggu keluarga pasien. Gaara tampak cemas disalah satu kursi tunggu.

"Gaara-san." Sakura menyapa Gaara lembut, membuat pemuda itu mendongkah lalu menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana?"  
"Keadaanya sudah mulai membaik. Kau tak pelu cemas, dia hanya mengalami penurunan trombosit dan itu tidak akan menggangu jadwal kepulanganya. Kau tampak cemas sekali…" Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Yah~ bukan tampak, memang aku cemas. Terimakasih sudah datang, mau ku teraktir?" Gaara tersenyum lembut dan Sakura mengganguk.

**~-~ After The Sunset ~-~**

"Aku pesan latte saja." sesosok pria berambut merah tampak membolak-balik menu.

"Enm…aku orange jus saja." sesosok wanita tampak duduk tenang didepannya. Yap, mereka adalah Gaara dan Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang disebuah café.

"Jadi…" Gaara menggumam tak jelas setelah pelayan pergi.

"Hem? Jadi apa?" Sakura balik bertanya karena Gaara tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Jadi…boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh? Engm- bukan seperti yang biasa, ini karena kau adalah dokter kakakku itu saja." Gaara tampak canggung sementara Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Yah, tentu saja. Tentu saja kau boleh mengenalku lebih jauh. Bagian mana yang ini kau kenal?" Sakura bertanya santai.

"Keluargamu mungkin?" Gaara menatap Sakura lembut

"Keluarga ya? Hum, baiklah. Aku berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Anak tunggal-"  
"Haruno? Bukankah margamu Uchiha?" Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Ya, margaku sekarang memang Uchiha. Aku menikah dengan salah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Aku sudah mempunyai seorang anak." Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Oh, begitu. Suamimu beruntung memiliki istri sebaik kau." Gaara tersenyum kecut. Entah memang begitu atau hanya perasaan Sakura Gaara, menunjukan perasaan kecewa dari senyumnya.

"Hey- suamiku sudah tidak ada." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Pelayan mengampiri meja mereka berdua, membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Gaara terbelalak kaget.

"Sudahlah~ tak perlu sampai seperti itu." Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tampang kocak Gaara

"Maaf, kalau…"

"Hem, tidak masalah." Sakura tersenyum lalu meminum pesanannya. Disusul Gaara yang menegak latte-nya. Sakura mengamati Gaara yang sedang minum.

"Kau umur berapa?"Sakura bertanya spontan.

"Eh? Itu…aku 27, kalau kau?" Gaara bertanya balik.

"Yah~ tidak terpaut jauh darimu. Aku 28 tahun." Sakura menjawab jujur. Gaara hanya ber-oh- ria. Sakura tersenyum geli kearah Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya bingung

"Ah~ tidak. Hanya saja ada latte dibibirmu." Sakura berkata santai sambil mengambil tissue

"…"

"Sini aku bersihkan." Sakura berdiri sedikit, tanganya mulai membersihkan mulut Gaara dengan pelan, setelah selesai ia kembali duduk. Gaara memerah, wajahnya tampak pucat dengan pipi yang merah sempurna.

"Kau baik-baik saja-kan?" Sakura melambaikan tanganya didepan Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok manusia menguntit mereka. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi sosok itu mengeram tak lama sosok tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana…

Bwah Minnaaa-san~! Ini chap panjang banget! Sampek capek ngetiknya. Haah~ =.='! Chap ini memakan waktu terlama dari semua chap yang sudah ada! Demi mengejar ketertinggalan EYD maupun pokok cerita. Gimana? Chap lalu udah ada peningkatan konflik? Hem~ bikin multichap capek juga yaa, padahal aku masih pengen bikin satu fict multichap lagi setelah ini =.=. Haa~ semangat aja deh~ Umm, sebenernya aku lupa sesuatu disini. Aku lupa masukin adegan rate T. Hah~ payah! Nanti deh, Kinsa janji chap-chap terakhir aku masukin. Ga bisa sampek hot T soalnya genrenya Family. Iya, saran-saran dari para senpai sudah Kinsa masukin. Udah ada pembates dan EYD-nya udah dibetulin, kalo masih ada kesalahan EYD atau typo tolong kasih tau aku gimana benernya? Maaf banget, pas akhir-akhirnya kurang memuaskan, kurang deskripsi dan kurang jelas maksudnya. Ntar deh chap depan kalo ga ada halangan Kinsa akan buat penjelasannya. Hum Kinsa udah lumayan lama ga mampir di FNI SasuSaku, ehh ternyata ada perang ba'dar *?*disana. Kinsa baru tau kemaren pas buka FNI terus baca fict-nya yang nge-hack accountnya Kak Luth. Kalo menurut Kinsa yang ngehack itu orang iseng yang cari perhatian aja. Ga lebih. Salah sendiri mau pura-pura suka SS demi temen? What for? Toh juga SS itu hal sampingan, ga akan mempengaruhi pergaulan kita di masyarakat sebenernya. Temen kita ga Cuma di FNI aja kan? FNI itu jejaring dunia maya! Kok dianggep serius? *flame terslubung*Hah Payah! Masih banyak kok readers maupun author FNI yang mau nerima si hacker apa adanya, ga bergantung pairing atau apaa. Ya sudahlah, itu hanya intermezzo. Nah sekarang waktunya bales review… ~-~

cherrysakuchan

Chap ini menjawab pertanyaanmu~ ^^. Umm, yang Sasu-Saku romantis nanti dulu ya? Masih belum saatnya *?* eheeeh, masih belum ada momennya maksudnya. Aku tak berani komen tentang Karin, ntar dimarahin Kak Luth lagi –dilempar sepatu- Eheee, yaudah deh RnR yaa?

Sora Hinase

Ha-ha~ iya deh ^^. Shou punya adek? Boleh juga…ntar deh, ditunggu aja. RnR –lagi ya? 

Keiko1310

1310? Itu tanggal lahir Kinsaaa ^^. Ini-nih udah updet, RnR yap?

Sakura Haruno 1995

Ini udah sampe chap 4 kok…cupcupcup *gaya ibu-ibu ndiemin anaknya yang nangis-plakk!*. Ga komen buat kalimat kedua kamu, ehee…thank you kalo kamu suka walaupun sejujurnya Kinsa akui ini belum maksimal. Hem, RnR yah?

Me

Nih~ udah dipanjangin. Silahkan dibaca ^^. RnR please?

4ntka4-ch4n

Nih udah diupdet, RnR ya?

VamPs 9irL

Gomen kalo pendek, menghindari typo. Hehee, nih udah diupdet, RnR ya..^^

Made kun

Iya masama ^^, ya emang pendek. Gomen. Menghindari typo ^^. Chap 4 dah dipanjangin kok~ eheeehhe, aku ga komen deh ntar dimarahin senpaiku. Tapi aku memang ga suka sama dia. Sasu-Saku nikah pasti diliatin kok! Ciri-cirinya anaknya Naruto juga bakal keluar dichap-chap depan ^^. Ga kok, ga berlebihan! Aku justru seneng kalo ada yang request! Nih udah di updet lagi! RnR ya?

Smirk

^^, Ini udah dipublish~ RnR yaa?

Pemandu Sorak

Ini-ini~ udah dateng *gaya orang naruh kopi panas-dilempar mangga-*, eheehhe~ RnR yaa?

Nah~ akhir kata aku masih butuh saran, ada yang mau kasih saran? Dan satu kata penting terakhir,

**Review yaaa…**

P.S: Review-nya di chap 5 aja. Diupdet pada saat bersamaan jadi ngga ada balesan untuk chap ini. *kayak ada yang mau ngereview ajaa!-plakk*


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Suara dingin pemuda berambut raven itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menerima penawaran Kaa-san. Aku rasa bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk menikah denganmu." Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum manis. Pemuda dihadapanya tak bergeming. Ekspresinya datar & pandangannya menyimpan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak perlu menerimanya. Kita tidak perlu menikah." Sasuke –si pemuda balas menatap Sakura –sang wanita datar. Sakura hanya menatapnya kecewa, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berpendapat seperti itu. Keadaan kembali hening sampai Sakura buka suara.

"Ku-kukira kau menyukaiku…he-he" Sakura tersenyum aneh. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ditatapnya mata wanita didepanya ini.

"A-aku salah ya? Ehe. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu, aku hanya…"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku memang menyukaimu…tetapi-" Sasuke menghentikan suaranya, ditatapnya wanita dihadapanya ini.

"Tapi?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunduk.

"Tapi…aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu jika kau terus dikelilingi oleh pria-pria."Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum nanar.

"Pria? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sakura bertanya sesengukan.

"Siapa-pun." Sasuke berkata datar sembari membalik badan.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pria manapun dan aku-"  
"Kau memang tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan pria manapun tetapi hanya melihatmu dekat dengan pria lain sudah cukup membuatku sakit." Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berjalan pelan, sementara Sakura terdiam sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus, akan sama-sama terasa menyakitkan bagi kami…" Sakura berbisik pelan lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Ia menangis, menangis didepan makam Itachi. Menangisi pemuda lainya.

"Maafkan aku Itachi. Aku mencintainya. Sejak dulu. Maafkan aku." Sakura terus menangis sembari menggumam. Sasuke yang sudah melangkah jauh menatap kebelakang. Yang ia lihat bukanlah Sakura Uchiha, kakak iparnya tetapi adalah Sakura Haruno. Cinta pertamanya. Sepasang mata mengamati mereka berdua dari balik pohon. Tanganya memegang foto Shou. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis tak lama sepasang mata itupun menghilang.

**After the Sunset**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict is mine**

**T**

**SasuSaku**

**Romance – Family**

**Happy Read**

"Aku dan Shou akan pindah ke rumah mendiang Rin-baasan. Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, aku harap bisa ditunda. Atau lebih baik jika dibatalkan. Kami tidak bisa menikah." Sakura berkata lantang didepan Mikoto Uchiha. Membuat wanita parubaya itu terhenyak. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Mikoto dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik kecil padanya lalu kembali menatap koran. Matanya tetap nampak menyimpan kesedihan.

"Ta-tapi…bukankah kau sudah menyetujui permintaan Kaa-san?" Mikoto memegang bahu Sakura. Sakura mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Sasuke menolak perjanjian itu. Aku tidak mau memaksanya. Aku rasa dia-"  
"Cukup. Kau tidak perlu bicara lagi! Aku menerima perjanjian itu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku…tidak bisa menikahimu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, lalu mengecilkan suaranya pada akhir kalimat. Sakura pada awalnya menatapnya heran lalu tertunduk lesu.

"Kaa-san dengarkan? Sasuke tidak bisa menikahiku."Sakura mengadu pada Mikoto dengan suara kecil dan begetar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau mencintainya kan?" Mikoto bertanya keras pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan sakit jika ia berada didekat lelaki lain. Aku begitu egois sampai tak mau orang lain mengetahuinya sedikitpun." Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura, sampai…

"KAA-SAN! Hmphh~! Hmnpphh!"-brak! Prayang! Srakk! Suara Shou dilantai dua membuat seisi rumah menghentikan diskusinya lalu berlari keatas. Sakura yang berada paling depan mendobrak pintu kamar Shou.

"SHOU!"Sakura berteriak keras tetapi, yang ditemukanya hanya kamar Shou yang kosong dengan jendela terbuka. Diperiksanya lemari dan kolom tempat tidur Shou, tak lupa dengan kamar mandinya. Sasuke segera melompat melewati jendela.

"Hei! Kau! Jangan lari!"Sasuke mengejar pelakunya. Tanpa sengaja si pelaku menjatuhkan kalungnya dan memperlihatkan rambutnya.

"Tou-san! Hmpphhh!"tak lama suara Shou sudah tidak terdengar. Sakura yang berada dilantai dua berlari turun kebawah lalu membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Pagar terbuka, Shou diculik.

"SHOU!"Sakura berteriak keras sambil berlari kedepan rumah. Ia melewati pintu pagar dengan sigap sampai tanpa sengaja ia melihat Gaara ditabrak pelakunya. Pelaku menggunakan baju serba hitam dan berambut…merah?  
"Hei kau jangan kabur!" Gaara hanya melongo, sementara Sakura tetap berlari sampai pinggir jalan. Tapi ia tak juga menemukan pelakunya, akhirnya ia menelpon kantor polisi. Tak lama ia kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Shou…dia diculik…"Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya didepan pagar. Sasuke yang berada didekatnya segera mendekapnya.

"Tenanglah. Shou pasti akan ditemukan."

"Mana bisa aku tenang saat anakku sedang tidak berada di tempat yang aman. DIA DICULIK SASUKE! DIA DICULIK! Dia diculik…hikss…" Sakura menangis keras, sementara Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Dia juga anakku! Aku tau perasaanmu! Tenanglah!"Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura lembut.

"…" Sakura tetap menangis sampai akhirnya Sasuke membawanya masuk.

**~-~ After the Sunset ~-~**

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada dihalaman rumah bersama dengan Mikoto yang menatap keduanya khawatir. Sedari tadi malam Sakura meminta Sasuke mencari Shou tetapi hujan mengguyur duluan. Sasuke memang sempat mencari Shou tapi ia kembali saat jam 1 malam tanpa membawa Shou. Akhirnya pagi ini Sakura memutuskan untuk melaporkan kasus ini kepihak kepolisian sekali lagi.

"Kaa-san, aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu. Kaa-san jaga diri baik-baik."Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju mobil BMW Sasuke.

"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu."Sasuke berpamitan pelan lalu meninggalkan Mikoto yang hanya menatap khawatir. Tak lama mobil Sasuke sudah melaju

"Semoga Shou bisa ditemukan…" Mikoto menggumam sambil membalik badan. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang bersinar di halaman rumahnya, wanita paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah benda tersebut. Setelah ia lihat lagi ternyata benda tersebut adalah kalung

"Siapa yang menjatuhkan kalungnya disini?" Mikoto celingak-celinguk. Ia menolek ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada dirinya, 'atau jangan-jangan ini punya Sakura?' Mikoto lalu membawa kalung itu masuk kedalam rumah.

**~-~ After the Sunset ~-~**

"UAPAAHH! Shou diculik? Kok bisa?" suara heboh sesosok pria berambut pirang membuat dua sosok manusia dihadapanya menutup telinga. Yap, mereka adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ck, berisik sekali kau!" Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala

"Iya Naruto, Shou diculik. Aku harap kepolisian Konoha bisa membantu." Sakura mejelaskan dengan wajah cemas. Naruto memandangnya sejenak lalu mendesah

"Hh…itu memang tugas kami. Aku akan bantu sebisanya. Akan aku carikan detektif untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Kita keruanganku saja." Mereka bertigapun berjalan keruangan Naruto. Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura sedari SMA dan sekarang dia telah menjadi komandan di kepolisian Konoha.

"Uhhm…aku akan carikan detektif terbaik untuk kasusmu. Aku sudah menganggap Shou seperti anakku sendiri." Naruto lalu mengobrak-abrik beberapa berkas, tak lama ia berkata dengan wajah ceria

"Aha~! Ini dia! Aku rekomendasikan Sabaku No Gaara sebagai detektifmu? Dia detektif terbaik sampai saat ini. Kau mau?"

"Lainya." Sasuke berkata tidak suka

"Sabaku No Gaara? Gaara?" Sakura bertanya aneh dengan wajah sumringah.

"Yah~ dia. Kau mengenalnya?" Naruto bertanya antusias.

"Ya. Dia kakak pasienku di RS. "  
"Kalau begitu semuanya dapat diatur, sebentar ya aku panggilkan dia."Naruto segera memegang gagang telpon namun Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Tidak adakah detektif lain?" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, akan lebih baik jika kita mengenal detektif itu." Sakura berkata lembut, membuat Sasuke mendecih lalu berkata

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke lalu melepaskan peganganya pada Naruto dan kembali duduk. Tak lama munculah Gaara dengan wajah sumringah.

"Selamat siang semua."Gaara mengucap salam dengan nada dingin tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini masih pagi." Naruto hanya menatapnya heran.

"Gaara." Sakura menyapanya sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke manyun-manyun tak jelas disebelahnya _'apa hebatnya dia?'_ inner Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sakura! Eh iya, semalam aku melihatmu berlari-lari, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Gaara bertanya lembut sambil duduk disofa.

"Yah~ jadi putra Sakura diculik. Namanya Shou, usianya 6 tahun dan ini fotonya. Tugasmu adalah membantu Sakura mencari Shou. Harus bergerak cepat, mengerti?"Naruto memberi perintah sambil menunjukan foto Shou dengan kedua anaknya. Ryuta dan Runo.

"Shou Uchiha yang berambut hitam kan?" Gaara memandang foto itu sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sakura

"Kau tenanglah. Aku akan cari dia sampai ketemu." Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mambuat Sakura tersenyum kecil sementara Sasuke menatapnya bosan.

"Sudah selesaikan? Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yah, kalian boleh berisirahat sekarang. Biar kami yang urus semuanya dan Sakura tolong kau siapkan data diri Shou ya?"Naruto melirik Sasuke lalu beralih pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sementara Sasuke mengendikan bahu.

"Ayo."Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut sembari membungkukan badan sedikit saat melewati Gaara.

**~-~ Te-Be-Ce ~-~**

Olaa Minna-san~! Author gaje ini kembali~! Chap ini lumayan pendek tapi lebih panjang dari chap 3. Chap ini udah selesei ditulis saat chap 4 belum di updet :P. Maafkan keterlambatan pada chap lalu. Banyak halangan saat hendak mengupdate. Halangan pertama saat Kinsa ke warnet, Kinsa lupa bawa Flash Disk. Jadilah Kinsa tidak mengupdate chap 4. Kedua pulsa modem Kinsa habis ==' Kaa-san Kinsa ga mau beliin sebelum tanggal satu. Kejaammm~! Terus ketiga ada Kaa-sanya temen Kinsa yang meninggal. Semoga arwah yang bersangkutan diterima disisi Allah SWT dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran. Para readers doain jugak yaa? Umm aku kasih 2 chap sekaligus deh, gara-gara telat updet! Ehm…apa lagi ya? Kinsa rasa prakata *alah opo seh?* chap 5 ini udah cukup. Saatnya berkata **Review please?**

Iyaa, Kinsa lupa bilang~ Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin~! :D. Salam hangat~ Kinsa Kazama!


	6. Chapter 6

"Aduh-duh-duh Sasuke~ tanganku sakitt!" wanita berambut pink itu berjalan cepat. Berusaha mengikuti pemuda raven di hadapanya.

"Oi-oi~ Sasuke! Lepaskannn~!" dengan sebuah teriakan sekaligus hentakan kasar tangan wanita itu terlepas. Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Berisik!" Sasuke lalu berjalan lagi, Sakura yang masih mengusap tanganya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil merasakan pergelangnya yang memerah. Sasuke yang merasa bejalan sendirian akhirnya menengok. Menengok dan mendapati Sakura masih berdiri dan mengusap tanganya di ujung lorong itu, yah sekitar 4 meter dari Sasuke-lah. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di Konoha Police Office.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Mau tunggu jamuran? Huh?" dengan sebal akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda itu sekilas lalu menyun-manyun tak jelas.

"Ayo kita pulang, kita buat selembaran tentang Shou." Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura yang satunya, gengaman lembut yang menyetrum.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura hanya menggumam sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyamai langkah Sasuke dan merangkul lengan pemuda itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak lama sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang dari lorong itu.

**After The Sunset**

**Sasu-Saku**

**T**

**Romance – Family, crime in this chapter.**

**Happy read~**

Malam mulai menjelang di Konoha. Beberapa pertokoan sudah tampak menyalakan lampu mereka. Orang yang berlalu-lalang mulai menipis, menambah kesan dingin pada kota yang baru saja merasakan bekunya udara di malam pertama musim salju. Sebagian besar orang Konoha lebih memilih untuk tingal dirumah dari pada berjalan-jalan di malam yang sangat beku ini, bagaimana tidak beku? Suhu udara di sini mencapai 3 derajat celcius, sudah mirip dengan kulkas. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah, Sasuke dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk menempelkan selebaran berisi foto dan data diri Shou. Sakura berharap dengan begini Shou akan lebih cepat di temukan,

"Sa-Sasuke…sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Udara sangat dingin dan aku tidak membawa mantel." Dengan suara bergetar Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menempel poster terakhirnya.

"Hn, ayo." Dengan cepat Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya –setengah berlari ke arah tempat mobil Sasuke di parkir. Tak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mencapai mobil, dengan cepat Sasuke lalu memasukan Sakura ke dalam mobil dan menuju kursi pengemudi. Mobil Sasuke perjalan dengan kecepatan lambat karena tebalnya salju yang memenuhi jalan. Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar.

"Apa kalau kita menikah kau akan menjadi milikku?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, cukup pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar di telinga Sakura. Dengan berat Sakura menoleh dan menjawab.

"Sepenuhnya. Tanpa menikah-pun aku miikmu, hatiku milikmu." Dengan suara tak kalah pelan Sakura mejawab.

"Bagaiman dengan Itachi-nii? Hatimu selalu untuknya kan? Seperti yang kau katakan dulu."

"Eh? Itu…" 'Aku akan selalu setia padamu, akan ku berikan hatiku kepadamu.' Sekilas bayangan itu terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"Hatimu masih ada pada suamimu kan?" Sasuke bertanya pedih, kepedihan yang terlihat jelas dari kalimatnya.

"Yahh~ aku memang munafik. Tapi ketahuilah, hati ini, yang terdalam di sini selalu untukmu. Selamanya." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum dan menepuk dada kirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Padahal kau berkata akan menungguku?" kali ini Sasuke berkata sambil memberhentikan mobil di sisi taman Konoha.

"Manusia..hidup manusia butuh kepastian. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu orang yang sangat mustahil untuk di tunggu. Aku hanya mengira kau tidak akan kembali. Itu saja, sampai akhirnya Itachi yang begitu mirip denganmu datang dan melamarku…" Sakura menghembuskan nafas sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke ikut menoleh.

'_Sasuke-kun…tahukah kamu, kalau selama ini Sakura Haruno itu sangat mencintaimu? Tahukah kamu ia selalu menunggumu? Samapi saat seseorang tiba-tiba meletakkan fotomu dengan Hyungga Hinata di depan kamarnya dan membuatnya sakit selama 2 bulan.' _Inner Sakura berkata.

"Selain itu ada hal lain yang membuatku meninggalkanmu." Sakura berkata lagi. Kali ini dengan mata berkaca.

"Hmn, sudah ku duga. Kau pasti akan berkata 'Aku jatuh cinta pada kakakmu' iyakan?" Sasuke bertanya sinis.

"Aku hanya jatuh cinta sekali dalam hidupku, dan aku juga hanya –kuharap hanya terluka sekali dalam hidupku. Cinta pertamaku adalah teman SMAku, Sasuke Uchiha dan orang yang melukaiku adalah Sasuke Uchiha."mata Sasuke mebulat sempurna, ia tak habis pikir Sakura akan berkata seperti itu. Kesalahan seperti apa yang ia perbuat sampai Sakura rela meninggalkannya, melupakannya.

"Aku?" Sasuke berkata meyakinkan.

"Hmm, malam itu…"

Flash Back…

Sakura baru saja pulang dari kuliah ketika sebuah map tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan cepat Sakura mendekati map itu lalu membaca judulnya.

'_Untuk Sakura Haruno.' _Setelah membaca tulisan itu Sakura 9 tahun yang lalu itu lalu membawa map itu masuk. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi, Sakura lalu membuka isi map itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat foto sang pujaan dengan seorang gadis bermbut hitam, teman Sakura semasa SMA. Hyungga Hinata. Dengan cepat Sakura membolak-balik foto itu dan menemukan tulisan _'love Hinata'_ dengan hati hancur Sakura lalu melihat satu persatu foto itu. Semua foto berjumlah sekitar 6 foto. Setelah selesai Sakura lalu membuang foto itu. Membakar habis foto itu, sambil berucap dalam hati bahwa ia akan melupakan Sasuke.

Ends of Flash Back…

Sasuke terbelalak, ia tak menyangka ada kejadian seperti itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu menangkupkan keduanya di depan dada.

"Semua itu tidak benar Sakura! Aku dan Hinata tidak ada apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku mengambil pacar Naruto! Kau lupa saat itu Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran!"  
"Saat itu mereka baru saja putus dan aku beranggapan bahwa kau adalah penyebab putusnya mereka. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun karena aku takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu mereka kembali jadian, saat itu aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah meninggalkan Hinata dan mendapatkan gadis lain." Sakura menjawab jujur. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sudah tumpah.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengisi hati ini selain seorang gadis yang kukenal dulu, Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti yang baru saja ia katakan. Ternyata kau juga men-cintaiku."Sasuke tersenyum getir sambil menghapus airmata Sakura. Perlahan keduanya mendekatkan jarak, mempertipis atmosphere dan akhirnya bertemu. Bibir bertemu bibir. Rasa yang masih sama saat mereka melakukannya di bandara saat kepergian Sasuke.

**~.~ After the Sunset ~.~**

"Hah~ kau tahu? Kaa-sanmu itu wanita jalang! Bisa-bisanya dia merebut Sasuke-ku!"

"Kaa-san tidak begitu! Kaa-san orang baik! Sasuke-jiisan yang cinta Kaa-san! Mereka pasti akan menikah!" sesososok wanita tampak berdiri di hadapan Uchiha kecil. Wanita dengan baju putih dan celana hitam itu memandang Shou dengan tatapan mengejek sambil menghisap rokoknya. Dengan cepat ia berkata

"Aku dan Sasuke hampir saja berpacaran ketika di Paris dulu!"

"Lantas apa urusanku? Kalian belum pa-pa…ahh apalah itu~" dengan cepat wanita itu membuang putung rokonya lalu mencengkram rahang Shou.

"Berhenti bicara, nah sekarang kau akan menjalani hukuman." Dengan cepat wanita itu membawa Shou pergi dari ruang mirip gudang itu.

**~.~ After the Sunset ~.~**

Lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri di hadapan computer yang sedari tadi menyala. Dengan cepat pria itu lalu memasukan angka-angka. Hn, dia Gaara. malam sudah larut saat pemuda itu masih memasukan beberapa data tentang Shou Uchiha. Tak lama sampai akhirnya Gaara memebelalak dan berteriak senang

"Yeaahh~ aku menemukannya~!"

**T.B.C.**

Holla Minna, I am back~! Maaf bangett updetnya telat gilak~ akhir-akhir ini aku ga mood sama sekali nulis fict. Yahh walaupun banyak ide tapi tetep malesss~ ^^ padahal chapter yang lalu udah aku updet 1 atau 2 bulan yang lalu, maafff bangett ya? Terus ini nih masalah EYD dan TYPO, aku masih belum seberapa paham. Kalo ada yang tau dimana tempat belajar EYD secara online aku tolong di kasih tau ya? Sumpah ya, aku ngerasa chap ini nyampah bangett! *jujur pada kekurangan*. Ga dapet fell, ga dapet setting dan EYDnya masih sangat minim. Aku pusing gilaakk~ besok senen nih aku UH2, sekolahku telat banget kan kalo ulangan? Hhh…sialnya pas UH aku lagi nambah, nambah umur~ Maaf ga bisa kasih P-U. *pajak ultah*. Nih sebagai gantinya aku kasih Gaara buat di emek-emek *?*, udah di abisini *ngelempar Gaara yang cuman pake boxer*. Nah sekian aja, aku beneran capek dan ngantuk pas bikin fict ini, maksa pooll~ aku ngerjain chap ini hanya dalam waktu 4 jam. Ya udah deh, terakhir aku mau biang maaf kalo ntar chap depan telat lagi, aku ga janji bisa cepet. Waktunya bales review~!

**Ninabobok**

Ahh ituu, ntar dahh aku liat lagi. Aku juga lupa, udah lama nggak buka fict ini *author ga bermutu-mukulin wajan ke kepala*. Oke, review lagi ya?

**4ntk4-ch4n.**

Wahh senangnya ada yang senang *?*. Khu-khu-khu, sasu memang pencemburu *kayak author-plakk!*. kalo mau tau sapa yang culik Shou y abaca terus yahh? Re and review lagi yahh? Arigatou~

**Keiko1310**

Iyaa~ HBD yaa *bentar lagi ultah kan?* Nih aku updetin buat hadiahmu~ RnR yaahh?

**Cradivz**

Kalo penasaran baca terus, ni udah aku updet. RnR ya?

Buat yang log in aku bales lewat PM ajah yaa? Nahh, terakhir berkenankah kalian untuk mereview fict anehku ini? Arigatoo..

**KIN**


End file.
